1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket with a retainer for securely retaining an integrated circuit chip thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,218 discloses a conventional ZIF socket with an insulative base, a sliding cover, a plurality of terminals and an actuator. The insulative base comprises a plurality of receiving holes from an upper face to a lower face thereof for receiving the terminals. The sliding cover is movably assembled on the upper face of the base and comprises a plurality of through holes in vertical alignment with corresponding receiving holes. The actuator includes a pair of coaxial pivots pivotably received between the base and the sliding cover. A curved arm extends between the pivots and a handle extends perpendicularly from an end of one pivot. The handle rotates and makes the curved arm to rotate about an axis of the pivot thereby driving the sliding cover to move horizontally on the base and enabling the terminals to electrically connect with contacts of a corresponding integrated circuit chip carried by the cover. However, the integrated circuit chip is assembled on the socket only via a force between the contacts of the chip and the terminals of the socket, so it is not secure. While the socket is subjected to vibration or shock, the chip may be loosened from the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,540 discloses a retainer for retaining an integrated circuit chip and a heat sink on a socket. Referring to FIG. 9, the retainer 92 is constructed of two pieces. One piece is an elongated strap 921 for pressing against a heat sink 91. A bent arm 922 extends downwardly from an end of the strap 921 for hooking on a lug 931 of the socket 93. The second piece 923 is rotatably mounted on a free end of the elongated strap 921 and when forced down and rotated inward, it will hook on another lug 931 of the socket and retain the heat sink 91 with an integrated circuit chip 90 on the socket 93. However, limited assembling space makes the assembly of the retainer 92 difficult. In addition, while the socket 93 is subjected to vibration or shock, the chip 90 and the heat may overcome the elasticity of the strap 921, therefore, the connection among the heat sink 91, the vertical wall 90 and the socket 93 is unstable.
Therefore, an improved ZIF socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket securely retaining an integrated circuit chip thereon to achieve a stable connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a socket with a retainer convenient to assemble the integrated circuit chip thereon.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a ZIF socket adapted for retaining an integrated circuit chip thereon comprises a base, a sliding cover, an actuator and a retainer. The base comprises a vertical wall extending upwardly from a front wall thereof and a recess opposite to the wall. A locker extends toward the chip from a top of the wall for clipping an upper edge of the chip. The sliding cover is movably assembled on the base and includes a slot in vertical alignment with the recess. The actuator includes a cam rod pivotably sandwiched between the base and the sliding cover and drives the sliding cover to move horizontally on the base. The retainer is assembled in the recess of the base and extending beyond the sliding cover through the slot. The retainer is moved by the sliding cover to engage with the chip for securely retaining the chip on the socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.